1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to containers used for packaging, shipping, and displaying goods. More particularly, the invention relates to containers formed from at least two sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two piece containers are extremely popular and in widespread use. The present invention improves the two piece container to create one that is more useful and cost effective.
Typical two piece containers have separate top and bottom sections formed from separate blanks. A first section has side walls and flaps for forming the container's bottom. A second section has side walls and flaps for forming the top, and fits over the side walls of the bottom section to enclose the interior of the container. These top and bottom sections are sometimes referred to as half slotted containers since both are necessary to form a single fully enclosed container. In contrast, a regular slotted container is formed from a single blank section having both bottom and top forming flaps.
Two piece containers are extremely useful for packaging, storing, shipping, and displaying goods. After the goods are placed into the interior of the bottom section, the top section is placed over the bottom section to fully enclose the contents. The top and bottom sections can then be secured together for shipping.
Two piece containers are particularly useful as shipping-display containers. Used to package and ship goods for retail, the outside face of the bottom section can be printed and/or designed with promotional information suitable for display on the retail floor. The retailer simply removes the top section of the container and places the bottom display section containing the goods on the retail floor. Unlike regular slotted containers, no cutting or tearing of the container is required to open it. This type of container is very popular for food items which are easily displayed in the bottom display section.
One disadvantage of present two piece containers is the number of steps necessary to assemble the container. The user begins with the two separate container sections, both in a flat unfolded position. The bottom section is opened to form the sides and its flaps folded and secured to form the container bottom. The top piece is likewise opened and its flaps folded and secured to form the top. After the bottom section is loaded with the goods, the top section, slightly larger than the bottom, is placed over the bottom section to form a completely enclosed container. If desired, the two sections can be secured together.
Reducing the number of assembly steps would reduce the time and costs associated with using such containers. Moreover, simplifying the assembly steps would more readily allow automation.
Another problem associated with these containers is carpal tunnel syndrome. The hand motions necessary to assemble the containers are believed to increase the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome to the workers. Simplifying the assembly and use of the container while limiting the number of hand motions will help minimize the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome. Moreover, increasing the level of automation of the assembly and packaging can further reduce the number of hand motions, thereby lowering the risks of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Several different types of two section containers are known. None, however, address the problems identified. One such container, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,753 to Henderson, teaches a telescoping packaging system using a two section container. This container expands and collapses to give the container a variable volume. The two container sections are initially temporarily secured together. The temporary securing means is then broken, and the two sections are then permanently secured together after expanding or collapsing the container to the desired volume. Rather than decreasing the steps necessary to assemble and use a container, this reference actually increases the number of steps. Moreover, such variable volume capability is not always necessary, nor is the assembly of such a container easily automated.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a container and method of making and using the same that is simpler and more convenient.
Another object is to provide a container and method of assembling and using the same that is more cost effective.
A further object is to provide a container than can be assembled and used with automated equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container that requires less steps to assemble and use.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.